Control or Acknowledgement
by ReconstructedNothing
Summary: Things aren't as they seem at NG. Everyone has secrets, though some people don't really need to know... right? Chapter 4 is up! Critique accepted. PLease R and R.
1. The Day Starts

Hello. This is my first Gravitation fic, and I want to know what people think of it. I'm not sure but some people might be slightly out of character, one character is on purpose though. XD

* * *

The doctor sighed as she filled out a form and handed it to the man sitting across from her. "I'm sorry but this is your last prescription for now," she said quietly while hoping her patient wouldn't throw a fit.

"What?! Why? You don't understand! I need those." He gripped the prescription paper tightly, wrinkling it.

"The reason why," the doctor said sternly so the man could keep his voice down, "Is because I haven't seen any symptoms or evidence for you to have this anymore. If you do start to show signs again I'll put you back on the stuff." She sighed again, a bit of annoyance showing.

"But… The only reason it doesn't show is because I always take it," he said quietly.

"Just try it, alright. Now I have other patients waiting…"

"Yeah, I'll just leave now." He stood and gave a small bow to the doctor before leaving the room. After he got his medication and was walking down the sidewalk, he looked at the small bottle in his hands. 'Take one pill every three hours as needed,' is what the label read. He sighed and placed the medicine in his coat-lining pocket. He continued along until he reached a tall building, NG. "Well… Time for my day to start."

"Good Morning Sakano-san!" said the blond manager, happily greeting his work partner.

"Oh! H-hi Mr. K."

"Ready to get Bad Luck up and going for the day?"

"O-of course I am. I am their producer after all."

"Good. Let's get started then."

* * *

Yes I write short chapters... Ha! I bet you thought it was Yuki at first, right? So what will happen next? Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Big News

I don't own Gravitation... forgot to mention that before. The plot thickens a bit here... I think.

* * *

"Good job everybody!" K happily said as the band stepped out from the recording booth. "We finally finished our new single." The manager had a look of triumph on his face as he watched Shuichi prance around.

"We're finished, we're finished! Yay yay yay!" The pink haired singer twirled around, overreacting over how he now had the chance to go home early. Hiro and Suguru were also happy that they had completed the song. The guitarist was satisfied and eager to get home and rest. The keyboardist, on the other hand, had the feeling that their day wasn't over just yet. Sakano just sat there watching them all without interest, his thoughts currently elsewhere.

"Are you sure we're done K?" Suguru asked as he sat down with a fresh bottle of water. "I mean, all we had to do today was record the song right?"

"Well, yes. And, no."

"What do you mean, yes **and** no?" Hiro asked with minor annoyance in his voice.

Shuichi stopped his 'happy dance' and gave K an angry but sad look. "Does this mean I don't get to go home and be with Yuki?"

"Hey, hey! Don't freak out! All that's left is a small announcement from me." The blond American cleared his throat and continued with a more professional sounding voice. "Due to Bad Luck being so popular I've heard a few requests, did some thinking and decided that we'll be remixing a few of our best songs and sticking them on the new single album. I've got a mixing DJ already picked out and everything else set up."

They all looked at him with surprise. "Don't you give us any warning? Or at least let me know before them?" Sakano asked suddenly, anger prominently showing. The band's attention was now on the producer, he never talked like that before as far as they could remember. "U-um… I'm sorry K," he said his fury turning into embarrassment. "C-could you at least tell me what artist you chose?"

"Oh… well I guess I should do that, heh." He jumped down from the table, which he had gotten on top of when he started his announcement, and patted Sakano on the back. "Don't worry you know them personally. Actually they've been looking forward to seeing you."

"What?!" The producer quickly jumped away from the American. He glared at him for a quick second before running out of the room. K was quite surprised, while the others just watched with bewilderment.

* * *

Sakano ran along the hallway until he reached the bathroom. The producer made sure he was alone before going in. He looked at himself in the mirror after splashing some water on his face. He took out the bottle of pills that he had received that morning and read the label, 'every 3 hours.' Sakano then looked at his watch, not noticing his fingers twitch. "Let's see… I took my last one just before my appointment and got the new ones, and then I've been at work since… Damn it." According to the time on his wrist he had only taken a pill 3 and a half hours ago. "I can't believe I'm so dependant." He sighed and opened the small bottle.

Just then Tohma quietly entered. He had seen his faithful lackey of an employee in such a frustration and was curious of the cause. He saw the other man with the pills and wondered if this was another one of his frequent 'easy-out' suicide attempts. "Did the band screw up again or are you just finally realizing that no one loves you?" he jokingly asked aloud.

The NG president scared Sakano causing him to drop the now open bottle of pills. "Ah!" He caught it but not before at least half the contents spilled into the sink and down the drain. "Oh no…"

* * *

"So… Remixes, right?" Shuichi eventually asked. They had been sitting there in silence for at least 15 minutes. His question seemed to float around the room for a bit, before K actually heard him.

"Oh yeah. Exactly. The one helping us out should actually be showing up any second now." The manger stretched and pointed at the door. "I guess we should get down to the lobby, don't you agree?" he said with a small glint in his eyes while he patted his 9mm in its holster. They all nodded and followed him.

* * *

What will happen between Sakano and Tohma? Will Shuichi ever get home to see Yuki? Just who is the person K hired? Well you'll know if you read the next chapter! And yes… the remix artist is an OC. Please review, I want to know what people think. 


	3. Pathetic Arrival

Well it's the third chapter, and this one actually reached 3 pages. Sorry it took so long, but I hadthings to deal with (homework sucks).It gets a bit strange here. I wonder if you can figure out why the chapter title is what it is...

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for!" Sakano yelled, grabbing the collar of Tohma's shirt and jacket.

"S-Sakano… What are yo-" The NG president words were cut off due to him being slammed against the wall.

Sakano chuckled. "I don't know Tohma, what am I doing?" he asked as an twisted smile spread across his face. The producer had never called him by his first name. His laughed again as his grip tightened… 

……..

Ripped sneakers found their way into the lobby, in them, a girl seemingly teenage. She had on baggy blue jeans, with holes in the knees, along with a striped tank top and a plaid button up shirt on over it. Her frizzy hair was barely held back by the beanie she had on, which was made to look like the person wearing it had cat ears, and she had headphones on over that. Top the look off with a lollipop, the girl looked like trouble to the secretary at the front desk.

"Oh dear… not another fan girl," the lady said quietly as she picked up the phone on the desk and proceeded to call K. "Mr. K, I'm afraid there's another fan girl in here. Should I call security?" she asked.

"No, no. That's quite alright," he said. She could hear him chuckle through the receiver. "I'm heading down there now anyway, just keep an eye on her." When he finished he quickly hung up, leaving the secretary to stare at the girl who was now standing in front of the desk and watching her back.

"Want a lollipop?" the girl asked with a smile. The secretary shook her head and the girl shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself then." She started to walk around the lobby, sort of dancing to the music from her headphones, until K and the others got out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Glad to see you're here," the manager said with a smile. The girl nodded in reply and returned the smile. "Everyone this is Hisou Nemuri, the one who's going to be remixing your songs. She's a good friend so be nice," he said patting the girl on the back.

"Hello. I'm glad to be working with you all," Hisou said happily along with a small wave. "Want any lollipops?"

The band stared at her. "Um… you don't seem like a remix artist," Shuichi said with a look of disbelief.

"You're the one who likes Nittle Grasper right?" she asked, taking the candy from her mouth and twirling the stick between her fingers. Shuichi nodded while wondering how she knew this, but then figured K had told her. "Do you have **every** CD with their songs? Including tributes?"

"Well of course I do! They're the reason I started music in the first place." He crossed his arms and pouted. "What difference does it make?"

Hisou smiled. "The name I go by is DJ Shwixxer. You should believe me now."

The pink haired singer thought about what she said for a minute before realizing something. "You're Shwixxer! All the songs you remixed were better than any others!" His eyes shone with happiness. "Are you really going to do a whole remix CD for us?"

She smiled again and nodded. "So… want a lollipop?"

……..

At that moment, Tohma was having quite a bit of trouble breathing. "S… Sakano. St-stop…"

"Why should I? You rarely listen to me." His grip tightened as he lifted the NG president so his feet weren't touching the ground. The blonde wheezed while trying to pry the producer's fingers from his neck. Sakano would've continued if it wasn't for the sudden loud ring tone of his own phone.

……..

While Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, and Hisou talked, trying to get to know each other, K was slightly concerned about where Bad Luck's producer was. He had decided to call him and ask where he had ran off to. "C'mon Specs… answer your damn phone."

……..

The NG president gasped for air and coughed, catching a glimpse of the producer as he ran out of the bathroom. While Tohma concentrated on getting a good oxygen level again, Sakano was concerned with getting away from the blonde.

"What did I just do?" he quietly asked himself in disbelief. He stopped in front of the elevator, thinking about what was going on, though it was hard because his phone was still ringing. "What do you want?" the producer asked angrily as he answered.

"Um… Sakano? Are you feeling alright?" K asked, confused. "I mean, you've been acting weird today."

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he said while getting on the elevator.

"That's good. By the way, I thought that you might like to know that our remix artist arrived." K didn't wait for a reply he just hung up the phone. He turned back to the band, curious to what they had been doing. The girl had managed to give all the band members lollipops and was now explaining the process of her work.

"That's cool and all, but can I ask a question?" Hiro wondered.

"Besides the one you just asked… sure," Hisou said with a nod.

"Just how old are you?" It seemed the guitarist wasn't the only one wondering this when the other two kind of nodded in agreement.

The girl laughed. "Well, I'm almost twenty." They all looked at her in shock, she looked at least as young as Suguru. "Oh come on… It's not that surprising, is it?"

Sakano sighed as he left the elevator and stepped into the lobby.Theothers all looked to see who had arrived.He looked at all of them, his eyes stopping when they reached Hisou. "Oh… no…"

" Feiku!"

"Feiku?"

* * *

Well, if you haven't figured out how the chapter title relates to the story yet, it's because Hisou means pathetic. Try and figure out her last name XD! Anyways... if you read this please review, I need to know what people think! Next chapter coming soon, I hope...


	4. Fake Actions

Well here's chapter 4 finally! Sorry that it took so long, school's taken my time but it's almost the end of the year and I'll be able to devote myself to writing this . OH and a big thanks and virtual cookie to Chawia for reviewing my story. I wish I had more though... Anyways this chapter reached 4 pages so the chapter's are getting longer. Things get a bit strange and slightly confusing here but if you don't get it now you will by the end of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

_:Flashback:_

"_Feiku… you awake?" a quiet soft voice asked. He only grumbled in reply. "Wake up. We got stuff to do. Today's the big day." He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the girl that sat at the edge of his bed looking back at him._

"_R-really?" he asked after a stifled yawn. When the girl nodded he smiled. "Well then, why are you telling me to get ready when you're still in pajamas, hmm?" He ruffled her hair and she giggled._

"_Well I can get ready a lot faster than you can." She stood up and stretched and turned back to Feiku. "I'll be waiting for you," she said before giving him a small kiss on his cheek._

"_H-Hisou…" He couldn't think of a reply and just sat there on the bed, watching her giggle before running out of the room. He sighed, getting up from the bed and heading to the closet on the other side of the hotel room. As he got dressed, Feiku found it hard to keep the girl off his mind. 'Well… I do love her after all,' he thought to himself with a smile._

_When he had his clothes on he made his way to the small bathroom. Feiku looked at himself in the mirror and his cheery thoughts of Hisou changed to sad memories. When he reached for the wire-rimmed glasses beside the sink he remembered what it was like when they were thick, black-rimmed, and were always Scotch-taped because he couldn't fix them._

'_Hey four-eyes! What 'cha doin'? Homework…at school? You're supposed to do that at home, Specks!'_

_Feiku flinched when he recalled that he had been shoved in the dirt shortly afterward. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and stared at the glasses. Placing them on his face he looked back up at the mirror. "Ugh… I hate mirrors," he grumbled as he scanned his figure. A blank dark gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, and the three necklaces he never took off dangling from his neck proved that he was still unable to give up adolescence, even though he had just turned 20. Feiku grasped the necklaces and held his breath for a moment, wishing that everything would go well that day, a small habit he built up over the years. 'A jewel for natural beauty, a cross for a blessing, and finally a heart for love,' the young man thought as he let out his breath and let go of the small emerald on a silver chain, a woven symbol on a string, and a small golden locket._

"_Hey Feiku! You ready yet?" the happy voice of Hisou reaching past the door to the room. He jumped slightly at the suddenness of her arrival, quickly ran his fingers though his hair with hopes to make it somewhat presentable then headed for the door after grabbing a plaid jacket._

"_Hey girl," he said quietly before kissing Hisou on the forehead and locking the hotel room. "Ready?"_

"_As I'll ever be!"_

_:End Flashback:_

………

Sakano fell over at the force of the girl tackling him. She hugged him happily though he just wanted to get her off. No one tried to help though; they were all too preoccupied with what the girl had said and her actions, except for K. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Get off me!" he yelled trying to push her off.

Hisou moved so that she wasn't on top, but was instead sitting next to him and holding onto his arm tightly. "I missed you so much! You really scared me when you ran off those few years ago. How've you be-"

The producer placed his hand over her mouth before she said anymore. "Shut up!"

They all stared.

"How do you know her, Sakano?" Shuichi asked in amazement.

"Why'd she call you Feiku?" asked Hiro intently.

"What 'few years ago'?" Suguru asked, confusion showing.

"Why aren't happy to see her?" K added finally, with some worry.

Sakano glared at Hisou, then looked up at his coworkers. "I don't have to tell you anything!" he exclaimed with slight embarrassment. "And you!" he said looking back at the girl. "I don't need to deal with you. Not now and not ever." Sakano stood, brushed himself off and walked out of the building. Bad Luck, their manager and their new friend just watched him in silence.

"What was that about?" Shuichi asked K in wonder.

"Um… I'm not really sure actually," was all the American could say as he helped Hisou up. A frown was on the manager's face as he thought about the producer. "I'm actually kind of worried. I mean, Sakano is always timid and stuff." Taking notice of the attitude of the band K shook his head and smiled, not wanting them to be out of the feeling of making music. "Though don't worry I'm sure it's just a one day thing. So how about you show us what you want to do Hisou?"

"I'd be delighted! Let's do it," the girl said with a smile. They all nodded, temporarily forgetting about Sakano, as they made their way back upstairs to the conference room.

………

"Stupid girl… Stupid band… Stupid gun wielding blond!" Sakano made his way down the street, mumbling angrily all the way. He took a few twists and turns and soon found himself at a small-uncrowded restaurant that had a bar. The troubled producer found a seat and laid his head on the bar. The cool surface was welcoming and felt good against his warm face, causing him to tune out from the world around him. He would've stayed that way if it weren't for the waitress who came up and asked him what he wanted.

"Oh… uh, I'll have a glass of water please," he said with a nervous smile which showed he had calmed a bit. The waitress was about to question way he was asking for just water when he was sitting at a bar, but kept her mouth shut when she noticed how he was dressed.

'Another business man…' she thought with a sigh as she walked off to get his drink.

Sakano frowned after the waitress left, worried about what was going on. "All I need to do is take one of my pills," he told himself quietly as he reached for his inner jacket pocket. When he retrieved the small orange see-through container he noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He folded his hands together, while still keeping a grip on the pills, and placed his hands in his lap. He stared at the bottle for a long moment. 'Take once every 3 hours,' repeated in his mind as he read the words. When the spectacled man finally read 'as needed' a small shiver went down his spine. "Oh no," he voiced worriedly just as the waitress returned.

"What you don't want your water? Or do you just not like the way I look?" she asked in a slightly agitated tone. She stood there staring at the man who still had his head down. "Sir?" The man looked up so suddenly the woman could hear a faint crack, letting her know he couldn't have a crick in his neck anytime soon.

"Actually, I don't want a water. Get me a beer would ya?" Sakano asked with a smile unlike before. The waitress stared at him, unable to respond. "Well? Hurry up bitch…" he voiced angrily.

"Ah. Yes sir." The woman ran down to the other side of the bar to get a glass for the strange and frightening man that had arrived, scared by the extreme difference of his expression. 'Innocent one minute and sinister the next,' she thought as she hurried back with the man's beer. "Here, sir."

"Great." He smiled and took a big swig of the drink. "You know… you're not that bad, you could be my girl." He smiled and took her hand in his. "My name's Fake by the way."

………

"Seguchi. Excuse me but do you know what's going on with Sakano?" K asked as he stepped inside the president's office, completely ignoring the worried secretary that was trying to tell him to come back later.

"Mister K… I'm afraid I don't, sorry I can't help you," Tohma said holding the collar of his high-necked jacket. His voice was more faint than usual and it also had a bit of worry, which was unusual for the president.

The manager bowed, remembering he hadn't done so when he entered. "Are you alright Seguchi-San?" The other man nodded and turned to look out the big window of his office, showing he didn't wish to speak any longer. "Right… I'll get going then…" K bowed again and quietly left the president alone.

'Everyone's acting strange today,' the American thought as he walked down the hall to the elevator. 'Oh well… Nothing like this could get any worse.' He smiled as he made his way back to the conference room. "So are we ready to start?" K asked bursting through the door.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Shuichi was happily dancing around with Suguru grumbling for him to calm down. Hiro and Hisou were discussing some final points to her process. When the girl noticed K she waved at him. "I can't wait for this! It's going to be so great," the pink haired singer declared as he jumped around.

"Well that's good. Let's get started then!" K said before laughing heartily. He followed after the band as they headed for the recording room, puzzled. He still had a smile on his face but only so no one would know he was really worried about what was going on with Sakano. When the blond thought back to all the times he'd been around the spectacled man he couldn't recall any behavior like that, even way back when they first met. 'Wait! There is something!' he gasped quietly when he figured out a possibility for the reason. 'Though... I'll have to talk to Hisou in private. This might be difficult.'

* * *

What will happen now? Will K be able to figure it out? Will the band's questions be answered? What will happen to Sakano? Find out in the next chapter!

I really want reviews... they'll keep me motivated, please?


End file.
